Sweet, Innocent Virgin
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Bryan's getting really tired of getting hit on until that one special person arrives. Warning: Slash and talk of virginity.


Bryan Danielson was all the talk around the WWE locker room. He was a pure athlete, he was great at what he did. He went out to the ring and he delivered every night, show after show. Sure, his persona was less than flashy and his looks weren't the best, but he had a great personality and even better in ring ability. Yes, he was the pride and joy of Aberdeen, Washington and the Smackdown locker room. But that wasn't the reason that every superstar admired him. It wasn't for his amazing high-flying skills or his technical abilities and it wasn't for his extremely catchy entrance music. Bryan was the apple of everyone's eye because he was a virgin. He has never been fucked, not once in his life. Many people would say that he is a role model for all young men and is an innocent angel but most of the superstars agree that he's their wet dreams personified.

Every wrestler and announcer and commentator backstage wanted to be Bryan's first. All of them would come up with a new story every week that they fucked his brains out but they were all false. It was no secret that he had some number one fans and not so secret admirers. Miz was constantly pursuing him with chocolates and candy and other sweet treats. Bryan would always decline him, telling him over and over that he was vegan and couldn't have any of the treats the Miz offered. Ted DiBiase was also one of his many pursuers. He tried to buy his way into Bryan's heart, offering him fur coats and Channel sunglasses and other fancy assorted crap. Bryan was never one to want material things, so he politely declined. Besides, he had standards, and none of his admirers met any of them.

Bryan had the perfect man already planned out in his head. He was going to be tall, about six feet four inches and very muscular. He wanted a man who could hold him in his arms at night and rock him to sleep. The man had to have dark eyes that were like pools of dark chocolate, which were piercing yet still warm and comforting. He had to have a good sense of humor and could always keep Bryan entertained. He had to be athletic as well and even slightly aggressive, but when Bryan wanted time to cuddle, he would be calm, cool, and collected. Just thinking about it made Bryan sigh and swoon right in the middle of the locker room, earning odd looks from some bystanders. But he didn't care, he was having the best day-dream.

It seemed like Bryan was never going to find his dream man. Every guy he thought had potential turned out to be either a total asshole or only wanted him for his precious virginity. It was kind of depressing to think that he might be alone forever. But one day, as Miz was relentlessly offering to feed him chocolate dipped strawberries, a light at the end of the tunnel finally appeared. Bryan couldn't believe that he didn't notice him sooner, but when he did finally see him, he sure was happy.

Alex Riley, tapped Miz on the shoulder, telling him that he had an interview. Though slow and hesitant, Miz finally left, but he did say that he would be coming back. Alex turned to Bryan, smiling, "Sorry about him, he can be a little pushy when he likes a guy, and he really likes you. If he creeped you out, I'm really sorry, but he's a nice guy once you get past his brash personality and over inflated ego."

Bryan actually laughed at this, and it was a genuine laugh. He hadn't had one of those in ages! He looked into Alex's eyes, they were dark, beautiful orbs that looked carved like they were carved out of onyx. His smile was amazingly bright, he had extremely white teeth. Bryan discreetly looked down at Alex's body, he almost squealed when he saw those rippling, amazing muscles he had on his arms. Alex was jacked, plain and simple. His abs were phenomenal, you could probably grate cheese on them, even though Bryan doesn't eat cheese. As mentioned before, his arms were just fantastic. The skin looked so perfectly stretched over the toned muscles underneath. Lowering his gaze, he couldn't help but blush as he saw the rather large package that Alex had stored in his trunks. Bryan suddenly knew that this man was what he's been searching for his whole life.

"Are you enjoying stripping me with your eyes, Bryan, or do you want me to just get naked right now?" That broke Bryan out of his trance. He wiped under his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling, thankfully he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just got caught up in my thoughts, as usual..." Bryan stared up into Alex's eyes before nervously smiling, "Do you wanna go get some cake with me? There's this great vegan bakery down the street that sells the most DELICIOUS red velvet cake!"

The big grin that broke across Alex's face meant a yes as the two of them locked elbows and strolled out of the arena to enjoy their little cake date. Needless to say, all the superstars around them at the time were in utter shock and awe that Alex got Bryan before they did. When Miz returned after his interview, he almost burst into tears, shouting something about how his rookie grew up so fast or something crazy like that. To sum it all up, every single man in the company was now envious of Alex Riley.


End file.
